


In The Know

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-31
Updated: 2007-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers how to deal with Gryffindors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Know

Happy Birthday, Harry Potter!

Title: In The Know  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco discovers how to deal with Gryffindors.  
Word Count: 740  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warnings: None. No Spoilers.  
A/N: Written for [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** 's prompt # 26: Harry's Birthday, and as my birthday gift for Harry Potter, whose day is today!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

In The Know

~

“So what are you planning?”

Draco looked up defensively. “Who says I’m planning anything?” he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. “You’ve been dating Harry for three months. Of course you’re doing something for his birthday. And whatever it is, Ron and I want to help.”

“We do?” Ron squealed from her.

“You do?” Draco asked skeptically, hiding his surprise. “I thought you didn’t approve of us.”

“It’s clear Harry has strong feelings for you,” Hermione admitted. “So it’s time we all get over our differences and try to get along for Harry’s sake.”

“And only for his sake,” Ron muttered darkly.

Draco smirked. “All right,” he said to Hermione, wordlessly inviting her to sit. “Okay, so you know I’m planning something for Harry... So what do _you_ think I should do?” Especially as he really hadn’t planned anything for Harry’s birthday.

“Is anything set yet?” she asked, leaning forward.

“Not really,” he said, turning back towards the table. “I thought maybe a nice green cake with silver icing...”

Ron scowled. “Oh for... Harry’s a Gryffindor, you berk! Red cake. RED!”

“I like green cake,” Draco said coolly.

“Well of course you do, you snake!”

“Why thank you.”

“It wasn’t a compliment, you...”

“Ronald, that’s enough! Draco, _I’ll_ get the cake. Now what else have you planned?”

Draco began to get the glimmer of an idea. “I thought we could have it in Salazar’s,” he said, naming a famous Slytherin hang out. “Put up some lovely green decorations and it’ll be quite festive...”

“I don’t know how comfortable people would feel there,” Hermione said. “It’s got a rough reputation.”

“Oh, I thought you lot were brave?” Draco asked, grinning at the pugnacious look on Ron’s face. “It’s not that bad. Just have your wand out and ready to duel and it’ll be fine.”

“It’s Harry’s day. We’ll have it in Godric’s,” Ron snapped. “The manager knows us all there.”

“We’ll have it on neutral ground,” Hermione interjected, forestalling any further argument. “Luna’s now the manager of Rowena’s restaurant. I think she’ll let us use it. Now, what about food?”

Draco’s idea of cheese and crackers was overruled by Hermione’s plans for a full out dinner and dessert spread. “It’ll be your job to keep him from knowing what’s going on,” she said. “And to keep him from eating anything beforehand.”

Draco made a show of grumbling then finally agreeing, and as Hermione began making a list of things she needed to purchase and people to invite, he simply sat back and watched her, a half-smile on his face. He knew just how to deal with Gryffindors.

~

The day of Harry’s birthday dawned bright and clear, and Draco woke him with a hot kiss and an even hotter blow job that left Harry panting and spent.

“Happy birthday,” Draco whispered against his lips afterwards, and from Harry’s enthusiastic response, he knew he’d started the day right.

As the day progressed Draco began to feel more and more guilty about having left Hermione to do all the work for Harry’s party. He was also nervous that Harry would figure out that something had been planned, but Harry seemed oblivious, accepting Draco’s recommendation that they postpone dinner to a later than normal time so they could spend the day cavorting together.

When they finally walked into Rowena’s and the place erupted with congratulatory shouts and Weasley fireworks, Harry turned to Draco and kissed him deeply, ignoring the catcalls of his friends. “Thank you,” he whispered against Draco’s lips when they came up for air.

Draco blinked, then looked guiltily towards Hermione and Ron who were beaming at them, well, Hermione was anyway, and said, “Er... it was all Granger’s idea, actually.” He looked a bit sheepish as he admitted it.

Harry grinned. “Oh, I know,” he said, grabbing Draco’s hand and linking their fingers. “I recognize her touch in this, but you didn’t have to cooperate with her. I know you did that for me, so thanks.”

Draco smirked and clasped Harry’s hand tightly. “It saved me the time of organizing it at least,” he said.

Harry snickered, and leaning close whispered, “True. And now you know the secret of dealing with Hermione.”

And as Harry dragged Draco around with him to say hello to his friends and receive their birthday congratulations, Draco realized Harry knew just how to deal with him, too.

~


End file.
